Mirage
by Dark7
Summary: A new student comes to the mansion after being kicked out of his house, what does he see in Rahne?


Well hello there everybody! This is my first X-Men Evo fanfic, actually it's my first fanfic ever so go easy. This is a story about an original character of mine named Syrus Green. This chapter will deal with the discovering of his powers.  
  
Disclaimer- One time, I walked into the Evo studio, the guard having let me in cause I said my father worked there, and I demanded that all rights be given to me and that I get to talk to Kurt and become his best friend right away. They just looked at me funny and threw me out so, I guess the only thing I own is this fanfic and Syrus.  
  
This story is inspired by the great mind that is Nari, please check out Nari's stuff, it is the best in the world and do not think that this story is a reflection of Nari's work because Nari's stuff is about a million times better.  
  
Background of Syrus-  
  
Syrus Joshua Green is 16 years old. He lives in Las Vegas Nevada where he is a sophomore at Westpoint High, and gets C's and B's. He enjoys hanging out with his friends and causing mischief. He has brown hair, that for one terrible summer at the tender age of 11 was puke green with little speckles of blue, and brown eyes. He stands at about 5 feet 8 inches and weighs 160 pounds. He is somewhat muscular and athletic, and is quite handsome. He tries his best to get along with others and hates prejudice. His favorite bands are- The Deftones, White Zombie, Nine Inch Nails, and Rammstein. His mutant power you ask? HAHAHAAA!!!! You'll have to find out by reading.  
  
"It's Monday. MONDAY!! I hate Mondays. They're always boring and nothing ever happens on them!" was Sy's reply when his mother had questioned his mood on this particuliar Monday morning.  
  
"I see.." Was her only answer. Syrus, obvious as it is, hates Mondays, they suck! But little did he know that this particular Monday would be a little more eventful than all the other Mondays out there. After eating three pieces of toast in four bites by tactfully folding them together like they were oragami paper, he hopped into his black jeep and headed towards his friend Linda's house. His job in the morning, being the only one with a car, was to pick his friends up, and together they would drive to school, all the while talking about this and that.  
  
He pulled into Linda's driveway, which was big enough for thirty jeeps, and honked his horn. Holding it down far longer than it needed to be, just to annoy her. She pushed open the door, and stalked out, flipping around to lock it, causing her red hair to fly out behind her, swirling around her shoulders and landing peacefully on her back, only to be disturbed again when she flipped back around.  
  
"Come on fire crotch!" he called "Joe hates it when we're late." Joe was the perfectionist and most organized of their group. He hated to be late and set his watch back three minutes to make sure that he wasn't.  
  
"Shut up!" Linda cried. "You know I hate it when you call me that!"  
  
"Yes, I do know that."  
  
"Well than stop."  
  
"Why? You are a fire crotch, you've got red hair don't you?"  
  
"Well yeah, but. It's annoying."  
  
"Okay, fine. I'll stop."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Yep... for awhile."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Here we zoom ten minutes into the future and find that Sy has picked up Linda, Joe, and their last passenger, Sarah. Sarah and Sy have known each other since fourth grade, and even dated for awhile, but both felt they were better as friends.  
  
Syrus had just lit up a cigarette and had taken two drags as they continued their drive to school, when Sarah started the whole mutant conversation again.  
  
"I think they all need to be put on a boat, sent out to sea, and sunk!" she laughed.  
  
Syrus hated prejudice, and didn't think that mutants deserved to die for what they are. It wasn't their fault that they were what they were. He did feel like they should perhaps be registered so that in case one did do something bad, they might be able to find out who did it.  
  
Syrus's parents were worse than Sarah, they hated everything mutant, and he had overheard them talking about joining something called the friends of humanity. (Oh No!)  
  
He didn't want to think about it anymore, so he just blocked out all the other people in the car, and continued his drive to school.  
  
About ten minutes later he was pulling into a parking lot right next to a Las Vegas wedding chapel across from the school and flicking his spent cigarette out the door.  
  
He stared at the old, run down filth pile of a school. 'Why can't it just fall down? That way I can just go on my merry way, never having to walk though its old decaying doors. Fall, Fall, crumble, Fall, crumble, fall, fall, fall.' And suddenly, it did. Dust was flying into the air, and the supports, were buckling. In a matter of seconds, it was gone, destroyed. Suddenly, he felt very drained, and held onto the car door for support. As soon as he took his eyes away from the wreckage though, it went back to its normal, old run down high school self.  
  
He must of imagined it. His thoughts were frantic. He looked to his friends, but knew he hadn't imagined it when he saw them. Their eyes were wide and their mouths were open. 'classic.'  
  
He needed to get out of their. He jumped into his ride and was off, he felt so weak, and needed to throw up. His head felt like it was being split open with an ax. Soon, though, he was back at home. He pushed the door open. "Mom? Dad?" he called. Work. They're not home. Bathroom. He ran in and threw up. He didn't feel any better.  
  
"Interesting." muttered Professor Charles Xavier, professor of God knows what.  
  
"Vhat is it professor?" questioned a set of yellow eyes, the rest of this person could not be seen in the dark light of the huge metal, circular, room they were in.  
  
"Cerebro has detected a huge burst of mutant power. Somewhere in Las Vegas."  
  
"The city that never sleeps?" questioned the pair of German eyes.  
  
"That's correct Kurt. The new mutants name is Syrus Green."  
  
A picture of Syrus appeared on the screen. "He's gorgeous!" came another voice from the shadow. "I'll go to Las Vegas to get him professor, please let me go!"  
  
"Alright Kitty, you can go, take Kurt and Scott with you. Be ready in 10 minutes.  
  
"Will do Prof."  
  
The German didn't seem too happy about Kitty's interest in Syrus. "Damn american, stealing my leib." he muttered. True, he did have Amanda Sefton, the love of his life, but Kitty was his original fraulin.  
  
Syrus was scared, plain and simple, he had started feeling better, and his headache was leaving him. He was now lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. What happened, couldn't have happened. Unless.. No. that wasn't a possibility.. Was it? Was he a?. no. was he? He sat up. He had to see. How had it happened last time? Oh yeah. He had concentrated on the school falling, and it had happened. He looked at his desk and tried to think about making it crumble, but instead he found himself thinking about his parents, and how they would react.  
  
Suddenly. On his desk were, well, his parents. Miniatures of them anyway. Just standing there. He walked over to them, not taking his eyes off of them for a second, when he tried to pick them up though, his hand went right through them. He lost concentration, and they were gone.  
  
RING!!! RING!!! The phone rang, making him jump.  
  
"h-hello?" he answered  
  
"Syrus?" it was Linda, "where the fuck did you go, man?" she asked laughing a little. "You just kind of took off.  
  
"Um.. I wasn't feeling well."  
  
"oh.."  
  
"What do people think happened? With the school I mean.. Why did it do that?"  
  
"Well. the teachers are saying something about mirages caused by the heat, but the word mutant is going around school like a cold."  
  
"oh."  
  
"Sy?"  
  
"yeah?" he was quite.  
  
"Did you um. did you do that?"  
  
*click*  
  
He hung up the phone. A few seconds later it started to ring again. He didn't answer.  
  
"Hurry up Kitty!" yelled a person wearing a strange spandex outfit and a weird kind of sunglasses over his eyes. "uh. Kurt? Where'd you go?"  
  
"Right here." said a blue hair covered somebody.  
  
"I think you should wear your image inducer, so that you don't.. um.."  
  
"I know, I know." Is all he said. He reached over and touched the button on his rather big looking watch, and suddenly he looked like any other normal person would. Accept that his hair was dark blue, and wasn't dyed, and his fingers sat in a strange way.  
  
"Here I am!" said Kitty happily. "ready to go."  
  
"Well let's get this show on the road." Said the first mutant.  
  
They hopped into a big black jet. The engines started, and they were on their way.  
  
"Syrus honey? Are you here?"  
  
Syrus looked up from his beautiful view of the toilet. He had been throwing up again, not from using his. powers, but from not knowing what was going to happen next.  
  
"In here mom," he said, standing up shakily, flushing the toilet.  
  
"The school called, they said you weren't at school."  
  
"Yeah. I got sick."  
  
"Why didn't you call?"  
  
"Uh sorry. mom?"  
  
"Yeah hon?" she was standing in front of him now.  
  
"um. I need to tell you something."  
  
"What is it honey?"  
  
"Um. I don't know how to say this but. I really need to tell you and."  
  
"Oh my God!" she said "You're gay aren't you, listen it's okay, I understand honey, it's just a bit of a shock and."  
  
"MOM! I am not gay!"  
  
"Oh. well than what is it honey?"  
  
"I think I might be um.. A uh.. er."  
  
"spit it out."  
  
"a mutant.."  
  
".. Excuse me?"  
  
"I think I might be a mutant."  
  
"That's not funny," she looked furious.  
  
"I know mom, and I'm not joking. look."  
  
He concentrated on the previous image of his parents, and there they were. On the end table, this time he got them to walk around a little before his head started to hurt.  
  
She just stared with her mouth open.  
  
Suddenly she snapped and slapped him across the face. "I WILL NOT HAVE A FREAK IN THIS HOUSE!!" She screamed, pushing him out the door.  
  
"Ow! Mom! What're you? Ow! Hey! I'm sorry I just."  
  
He was now standing on the porch, his mother behind him.  
  
"Don't you ever come back, I never want to see you again, the only reason I haven't called the cops is because you're my son." She spat, causing him to wince at her time spent drawing out the word "son". She opened her purse and pushed some money into his hands. "Go." Is all she said.  
  
He turned around and headed towards his jeep. He got in, turned it on and drove. He ended up behind an old factory, parked the car, and cried. It's all he could do. He was now alone with no one, he couldn't go back to school, Linda knew, he couldn't go home cause his parents knew. What was he going to do?  
  
"We're here!" stated Scott. They had been flying for three hours. The flight would have taken a normal jet much longer, but not the back bird. They landed and made their way to the address they had been given. Half an hour later they were their and were knocking on the door.  
  
The door opened and an angry looking woman opened the door. "yes?" she said.  
  
"Um... is Syrus Green here?" Kurt asked. Kitty was smiling and twirling her fingers in her hair. Kurt had decided that Kitty should be able to go out with who ever she wanted, but thought that he had better check this Syrus guy out first.  
  
"NO HE"S NOT!" she bellowed. "He's a freak, and freaks are not welcome here, if you see him, stay away from him, he might work his voodoo or whatever he does on you!" She slammed the door.  
  
"Fuck. This sucks." Said Scott. "Now we gotta go look for him, he could be anywhere!"  
  
"Come on guys!" said Kitty. "We can't just stand here! He might be in trouble!" With that, she was off, with Kurt and Scott right behind her.  
  
Yay! First chapter done, and it sucked quite horribly if I do say so myself! I'm sorry I wasted your time with this story. oh well! Hopefully the future will be bright for Sy, and hopefully Kitty, Kurt and Scott will find him. This wasn't going to be a Kitty/OC but I guess it could be for awhile. I was gonna pair him up with a new recruit like Rahne or something. Hm. well please review and let me know what I should do and what you think. 


End file.
